supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Bills
Bills is the God of Destruction of the 7th Universe, which is where the events of Super Smash Bros. Crossover occur. Bills is one of the main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Crossover, and is responsible for everything that has happened in the series. Despite this, Bills has a minor role compared to his attendant, Whis, who serves as the main antagonist of Season 39. History Arriving in the Smash World and The Cycle of Hatred Bills arrived in the Smash World during its earliest cycle to destroy it, which is the sole reason for his existence. However, Bills' path of destruction was halted by the Light of Good, who refused to let Bills destroy the Smash World. In the end, Bills was sealed away by the Light of Good due to his moral code preventing him from killing Bills. Determined to fufill his purpose as the God of Destruction, Bills used his energy to create the High Minds, a collective entity whose purpose was to destroy the Light of Good and break the seal on Bills. Before he was completely sealed, Bills was told by the Oracle Fish that he would be sealed away again by the Light of Good's son, Master Hand, before being released for good in the distant future with the Heroes of Legend having replaced Master Hand as the Creator during the intervening years, which Bills kept in mind while not being intimidated by the knowledge that the Heroes of Legend will be unstable when Bills awakens. As a result of creating the High Minds, Bills inadvertantly instigated a long and violent war in an era known as the Cycle of Hatred. Liberation and Confrontation with the Heroes of Legend When the Heroes of Legend kill Nazo, Karen, the Sage of Six Paths, Ricky Acorn, the Original Anodite, and Aleena.exe during one of their psychotic episodes, the seal on Bills is finally broken. Bills then arrives in Subspace with his attendant, Whis, and comments on how the Smash World has changed in his absence before noticing EXE City and the Heroes of Legend's castle, and proceeds to head to the Heroes of Legend's castle in order to fight the Heroes of Legend. Upon arriving at the gates, Bills is greeted by The Revolutionaries, who were inforned about Bills by Male, Female, and Giga Bowser, and is taken inside by Justice Lord Batman, who tries to stall Bills while informing Batman and Superman about the situation. Eventually, Bills catches on and angrily orders Justice Lord Batman to take him to the Heroes of Legend, which he does. Upon meeting the Heroes of Legend, Bills comments on Shadow the Hedgehog's eagerness to fight, and proceeds to engage the Heroes of Legend, Batman, Superman, and the Revolutionaries in battle, easily overwhelming them while expressing his disappointment at how the Heroes of Legend were the result of the High Minds' efforts to free him, revealing his role in the Cycle of Hatred. Bills is then attacked by Superman, who sends Bills into EXE City. Bills then continues his titanic clash with the Heroes of Legend, Batman, and Superman as the Heroes of the World join the fray, but finds himself overpowered quickly. However, Bills refuses to give up and continues fighting until the Revolutionaries return with the Justice League, the reserve members of the Heroes of the World, and the rest of the Heroes of Legend's allies. Growing weary from the fight, Bills attempts to end the fight by using his Super Energy Sphere, but the attack is deflected by Goku. Bills is subsequently defeated by Goku and Superman after they power up to the point where Bills is overpowered by Goku's Dragon Fist and Superman's Infinite Mass Punch. Battered and beaten, Bills asks how he could lose, and is informed by Superman that the Heroes of Legend and their allies are nothing like Master Hand. Bills then reveals that he is one of the weaker Gods of Destruction, and warns the Heroes of Legend to have their allies ready when the other Gods of Destruction come before he is knocked out by Whis, who informs everyone present that Bills will reawaken in three years. Bills is later seen sleeping when Whis is pondering what to do about the Heroes of Legend and their allies, and is left in the care of the Oracle Fish while Whis goes to Subspace. Personality Unlike other antagonists, Bills' actions aren't driven by any selfish desires or bloodlust. Rather, Bills only commits destructive acts because it is his job as the God of Destruction of Universe 7. Despite this, Bills is willing to do whatever it takes to ensure that there is destruction in the universe, even if it means the suffering of others. Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderer